Birthday Fun
by SistineMay
Summary: Another BabyDaniel fic. It's Daniel's first birthday and he has certain priorities.


This came to me while I was driving and I figured it was the perfect way tocelebrate Daniel's birthday g>.

------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday, dear Daniel! Happy Birthday to you!"

Danny Jackson clapped his hands in delight, enjoying himself immensely. He gave everyone a big smile, his baby teeth clearly visible, and bounced up and down on his chubby legs. He loved being the centre of attention and even though he didn't understand why everyone was here, it was still great fun.

"Okay, Danny," Jack said from behind him, the big person hands keeping him from falling over, "time to blow out the candle."

What was a candle? The bright thing in the middle of the food? He looked over at Janet, who was miming blowing, her mouth moving like the thing that swims in the bowl over by window. Danny tried to imitate her but the bright thing didn't move. Instead, everyone laughed at him. "Daaaaak!" he complained.

"Here, I'll help." Jack leaned in and, his face next to Danny's, helped him blow out the bright thing.

Danny clapped his hands again and squealed happily, feeling very proud of himself. Then he reached out for the food.

"No, you don't," Jack said, catching Danny's hand before it could reach the food. "We have to cut the cake first and give some to the guests before you destroy it."

"Kak!" Danny echoed, pointing to the food. He wanted some now!

"Yes, that's a cake and no, you can't have any yet," Jack persisted.

Danny's face fell. "Faaaam! Teeeek!" He knew calling for the other big people would get him something to eat.

"Perhaps we should divide the cake immediately, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested as he responded to Danny's shout.

"Good idea. Carter?" Jack motioned towards the food.

"Kak, kak, kak, kak," Danny tested out the new word as he watched the food being made into smaller pieces. He rested his head against Jack's chest and looked upwards. "Kak?"

"In a minute, Danny, be patient."

Danny lifted his head and then started bouncing again. He wanted his 'kak' now!

"Sir, perhaps you ought to give Daniel something to play with," Sam suggested. "You know, distract him."

"Right. Teal'c, hand me one of the presents," Jack said, lifting Daniel into his arms and moving away from the table.

"Daaaak!" Danny protested, trying to get down. "Kak!"

"In a minute." Jack sat down on the floor where all the boxes were piled up and the sat Danny in front of him. "How about we open one of these first?" He picked up a small brightly coloured box and put it in front of Danny.

After staring at the box for a little while, Danny looked up at Jack, no idea what he was supposed to do.

"That's right, one-year-old fingers can't open presents." Jack took the paper off and got something out of the box. Then he put it in front of Danny and made it start spinning.

"Ooooh." Danny was fascinated by the spinning thing and reached out to touch it. When he did, it fell over and stopped spinning. "Dak!" he ordered, pointing to it.

Jack righted it and made it start spinning again. Danny watched it, his eyes wide open with fascination and he leaned forward to touch it again when he felt something move under his leg. He looked down and saw the paper that had covered the box. His attention now diverted, he picked the paper up and tried to put it in his mouth; if he couldn't have 'kak', he would have to eat something else.

"Oh no, you don't." Jack tugged the paper out of Danny's hand.

"Ko!" Danny ordered, reaching for the paper.

"Ko?" Jack looked at Teal'c, who was seated on the chair nearby.

"Ko!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I believe he is speaking Unas, O'Neill. He wishes you to give him the paper."

"Unas?" Jack looked down at Danny in surprise. "I always knew you were in there somewhere, Daniel."

"Koooooo!" Daniel wailed, wanting his paper back.

With a sigh, Jack handed the paper back and Danny promptly stuck it in his mouth. It wasn't as good as 'kak' but it would do until then.

"Sir, Daniel can have his cake now," Sam called out.

"Finally," Jack muttered. He picked Danny up and carried him back over to the table. There, he put Danny on the table in front of the plate with the 'kak' on it. "Go for it, sport."

"Kak!" Danny crowed in delight. Abandoning the paper, he picked up the 'kak' in both hands, squishing it between his fingers, and then tried to stuff it in his mouth all at once. Some of it went in while more of it fell through his fingers and onto his clothes.

"Well, I see that some things haven't changed," Jack commented with a grin.

Danny grinned back, 'kak' all around his mouth. He didn't understand Jack but that didn't matter. He held out one messy hand. "Ko?"

"No, thank you," Jack declined, the grin still on his face. "But it was nice of you to offer."

"Fam? Teek? Danet?" Danny held his hand out to his other friends and received amused shakes of the head. Oh well - that meant he could eat it all himself. He put his hands to his mouth again, licking off all the 'kak'. Later he would get to open more boxes and play with more paper. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
